The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to an accessory of luggage.
As shown in FIG. 1, an article-holding hook 10 of the prior art is designed to be fastened with a luggage and is provided to a through hole 11 into which a fabric belt is inserted for fastening the hook 10 to the luggage. The hook 10 is fastened the outer surface of the luggage shell for carrying an article, such as a hand bag.
Such a prior art hook 10 as described above is defective in design because the hook 10 is devoid of a retainer for retaining securely the article, and because the hook 10 has a hook end 101 which is apt to catch a dress worn by a person, or a conveyor belt.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an article holder which is fastened to the external side of luggage to facilitate the carrying of a relatively smaller article, such as a hand bag.
The article holder of the present invention is formed of a base plate, a hooked plate, and a fastening piece.
The objective, features, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.